1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing, more particularly to a casing that has a locking unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional toolbox 1 that includes a base 11, a tool holder 12, a cover 13, and a locking mechanism. The tool holder 12 is mounted fixedly in the base 11, and has a plurality of compartments 121. The cover 13 is coupled pivotally to the base 11, and is pivotable relative to the base 11 from an opened position, where the cover 13 exposes the compartments 121 of the tool holder 12, to a closed position, where the cover 13 covers the compartments 121 of the tool holder 12. The locking mechanism is operable so as to retain the cover 13 at the closed position. In particular, the locking mechanism includes a pair of locking parts 15 formed on the base 11, and a pair of snap hooks 14 formed on the cover 13. Each of the snap hooks 14 is snapped into engagement with a respective one of the locking parts 15 when the cover 13 is disposed at the closed position.
The aforementioned conventional toolbox 1 is disadvantageous in that it is relatively easy for the snap hooks 14 to snap off undesirably from the locking parts 15. Moreover, since the tool holder 12 is mounted fixedly in the base 11, the tool holder 12 is irreplaceable.